Vengeance: Summer Camp Prank
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: Summary: 11 years old Rosalie played with fire and now 12 years old Emmett is going to make her pay back. My entry for The Kid Contest.


**The Kid Contest**

**Title Of Entry: Vengeance: Summer Camp prank**

**Penname: Dennycullenlutz**

**Word Count: 2,063**

**Genre: Comedy - AH**

Hi girls!! This is my first attempt in a contest. I had a good time doing this story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

**Disclaimer**: Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with these 11 - 12 years old characters

**

* * *

  
**

**Emmett McCarthy POV**

**Place: BTHC, Emmett tree house**

**Date: May 21, 1997**

**Hour: 6pm**

"But Emmett, we should do something! Those girls are just annoying!" Edward keeps complaining. Jasper and I were looking at him, waiting to hear for the final touches I made to our plan. Jasper and Edward were my best friends since Kindergarden and we were hanging out since then. Our mommas were friends too, so it was easy for us to be in touch every day. We all have different personality, for example Edward was quiet and strange; I think he was shy or something. He helps me in the construction of our Tree Club. We were proud of it and we made rules to have a controlled access to it. Rule number one: No girls allowed!! Never, ever! No matter the reason!! Two weeks later, a new kid enters school… and that's how Jasper joined us in the club, so we voted to change the name. And all of us decided to call it Boyz Tree House Club.

"Don't worry about it Eddie, I got everything under control" I said scattering all the things that I brought in my backpack.

"Emmett, what is that thing?" Jasper asked, shaking the bottle in his hands, I snatched it from his hands and put it on the floor in front of me.

"Careful!! Don't you see you moron? This thing here is the most important weapon for our masterpiece prank!! The girls are going to hate us for the rest of their lives and finally we are going to be free of them!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok jerk, explain…" Edward snorted.

"Well, all we have to do is wait until summer camp begins…" and I began to explain my boys the plan that I have developed last night, alone in my room, plotting one of the coolest pranks that I had ever did in my entire life. They were smiling and bumping fists, because this was going to be awesome.

"She have to pay for my humiliation"

************

**Rosalie Hale POV**

**Place: BBFFC slumber party, Alice house**

**Date: May 21, 1997**

**Hour: 10 pm**

"Did… you... saw… his… face?" I asked my two bff's Alice and Bella. We were having a good time in Alice house; we were celebrating the grand opening of our own girlies club on Bella's Victorian house in her yard. Charlie, her dad, bought her a sweet and giant Victorian house for her to play with us after a failed attempt to get access to our stupid neighbors club. We got rejected only for being girls… We decided to open up own exclusive club where no nasty boys were allowed!!! Bella and Alice figured out the name for it, then we voted and decided to call it: Babes Best Friends Forever Club.

"Oh god! He was extremely pale Rosie! You are evil" Alice said, giggling and taking huge intake of air while Bella was clutching her stomach, rolling on the floor and kicking her legs.

"Yes… I saw his face when Rose pulled down his pants and… everyone in the gym class stared at his Captain America briefs!" Bella shouted the last part and we all began to laugh once again, this time a little too high. Alice mom came and scolded us for being too loudly, but we tried to silence our laughter with the pillows.

Earlier today in Gym class I decided to play a prank to Emmett McCarthy; he was one of those stupid boys that rejected us in their club for being girls, so he had to pay us back for that. I saw an episode of our favorite TV show, Punky Brewster when she did that to one of her friends, and that's when I thought about doing the same to him. I waited until mister Brody reunited all the boys on the bench in the court to announce the participants he had chosen to the basketball team. I was praying that mister Brody didn't notice my presence behind there. That's when I saw him standing there, talking nonchalantly to his stupid boys, Mama's-boy Skinny Edward Cullen and I-am-smarter-than-you Nerdy Jasper Whitlock. He was wearing a black sweat pants that obviously was big for him. I hide under the bench and with one quick jerk, I pulled down his pants in front of the whole class that immediately started yelling and laugh at him when we all discovered that he still uses Captain America briefs. The cabbage-head didn't even noticed!!! That was really funny!!

**One month later**

**Emmett McCarthy POV**

**Place: Forks Community Center Summer Camp**

**Date: June 15, 1997**

**Hour: 7 pm**

"So that's it. Edward, you learned your part? Don't you dare to fail, this plan is excellent" I ask Edward one more time to confirm that he knew his lines. "Pretend I am Bella"

"Are you out of your mind Emmett? She is pretty, you are nasty. You can't be her because you don't have a…"

"Hey watch out boyz!" Jasper intervened. "Just pretend Edward, so we can move on"

"Ok"

"Go"

"Hi Bella, can you come with me for a walk?" he said.

I change my voice to imitate Bella's low voice.

"Oh yes Edward, come on" I cleared my throat. "You got it pal!" and I pat his back. "Your turn Jasper" and he came forward.

"Hi Alice, I got huge quantities of sugary candies in my backpack and I want to share it with you, want to come?"

I start jumping and embrace him, just as Alice probably would do. "Oh yes Jazzy! I want candy" I tried to copy her annoying high pitch tone voice, but ended feeling my throat sore. "Perfect Jasper, let's wait after dinner, I'm so hungry"

After an hour, the bell that announced that the dinner was served rang. We run to make the line and headed to the huge dining room in the middle of the campsite. We ate sloppy burgers, threw some chips to each other and laugh, expecting that our revenge time was approaching. After dinner, our plan was put into action.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were seated around the fire making marshmallows smores and giggling about something. I bet it was about my exposition in Gym class! She was going to be so sorry about that! Rosalie was playing with a strand of her perfect blonde and curly hair, wrapping the strand in her finger while she talks to Bella. Her hair was her trademark and she was absolutely obsessed with it, to the point that in every shiny surface in the school, she looks at her hair and combs it. I give Edward the lead, so he could move first. He was running to Bella, who look back at him and smile… and immediately blushed furiously.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you want to walk with me for a while." He said. I was hiding in the bushes in front of them, so I could watch the whole exchange. She turned to her friends and bit her lip.

"Uh… well…" she stuttered.

"Yes, she will" Alice answers back and pushed Bella up. Bella stumble on her feet and Edward catch her before she mashes her head on the ground.

"Perfect" Rosalie said and rolled her eyes at him.

Edward and Bella left together, walking to the woods. Alice remains seated and then Jasper made his appearance.

"Jasper… is that you?" she asks.

Jasper turned around and fake that he was chewing something really sticky in his mouth. He swallowed it.

"Alice? You scared me. I was illegally eating a Mary Jane here"

"WHAT? I want some please!!! I love Mary Jane caramel please, please, please!!" and just like I said, Alice jump and embrace Jasper. He gave a few steps backwards because of her sudden jumping reaction.

"Ok, come with me, I got some caramel well hidden in my backpack" and the two of them left.

Rosalie was there, all lonely. I almost felt sorry for her. Jessica, Lauren and Mike, her cabin guide sits in front of the fire and started making smores too. Rosalie was distracted. It was time!

I run as fast as I could and open the girl's cabin door and closed it when I was finally inside. All the lights were off so the darkness was really helpful to my task at hand. I look in the back pocket of my jeans for the little bottle that has been hided there for almost 4 hours. It was frosting food coloring that I grabbed from my mom's kitchen last week. My mom use it to make our own cakes for all the holidays and special occasions, and when I saw that color, I knew exactly that that one was it. It was a gel paste and I added a few drops of water to it to make it even more liquid. It was bright neon pink color. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie's face when she looks her reflection on the mirror. That was going to be priceless.

I enter the bathroom and look outside the window to see if anyone was near. Nop, no one's there. I found Rosalie's toiletries marked down with her name on it and open the cap of the shampoo bottle. I empty the whole coloring with the shampoo and make sure to shake the bottle really well. I did the same with the conditioner bottle. Doing that, my first part of the plan was perfectly executed.

I sneak out of the cabin and into the bushes again. I control myself and headed to the fire to eat some smores with my campmates.

"Hey Rosalie, you left any smores for me?" I ask her. She turned her head to look at me and snorted.

"You can take the whole bunch, I don't want any more" she said. I ate 4 smores and keep talking to Jessica and Mike.

"Rosalie, you got something in your hair" Mike said.

"What? What is it?" she shouted.

"Calm down, I guess is a bee or something" I said and shake her hair. My hands were full of chocolate and melted marshmallows, so I run my hands on her hair.

"What are you doing? You got your hands dirty!!" she yelled and pushes me back.

"Hey! Watch out! I was trying to help"

"No! No! You weren't. Now I have to wash my hair because of your nasty dirty hands" she left almost crying.

I smile, waiting for her to wash her hair.

**5 minutes later.....**

"OH MY GOD!!!! HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!"

* * *

A/N: You like it? I hope you guys did :) Well this is a sad true story hahaha I did that prank to a girl in a summer camp back in my school days!! :) Let me know what you think of it!! Thanks to my beta Nyvia!!!


End file.
